Little Busters! Noumi Kudryavka 02 - Friendly!
'Friendly! '(ふれんどりー!, furendorī) is the second chapter of the Little Busters! - Noumi Kudryavka manga. Summary : Masato asks if he could copy Riki's homework, since he forgot to do his own, since he cannot use the excuse that "aliens burned his homework with beams" again. Kengo suggests that he uses the excuse that "people from Kansai burned his homework with beams" instead. At that moment Kudryavka notices the group and greets and touches Rin. This scares Rin as a dog would scare a cat, and she quickly runs away. This leaves Kud sad, and she explains that even though they are roommates, Rin is always at the boy's dorm with the guys or sleeping; she also says that she created a misunderstanding when she met Rin for the first time; she tried to say something in English, but she said accidentally that she wanted to eat a dog instead, which scared Rin. Because Kud now is a member of the Little Busters, Riki wants to help her get along with Rin, so they decide that the both of them should look for new members together, since they need more members anyway, killing two birds with one stone. : Rin agrees, and the mission starts. However once together in the girl's dorm; Kud tries to talk to Rin which scares her and makes her run away. However through the intercom, Rin is told to take Kud's hand and go together. So Rin goes back to Kud, and tries to take her hand; however she is unable to do it and grabs her hair instead. That moment a girl sees them, which scares Rin and makes her pull Kud's hair. Kyousuke tells them to greet and recruit the girl; but as a greeting they should use "Daidabāsu" since it sounds a bit like a normal greeting when spoken fast. Rin greets the girl like that; but that only leaves the girl confused. Kud tries to clear the misunderstanding, but the girl quickly leaves. Masato suggests to use another word; but because Kud tries to grab Rin again; Rin runs away out of the building. : Outside, Riki meets up with Kud, who says she is already happy that they got to spend some time together, even though it failed. They spot Rin sitting in a corner, which makes them worried. However, Rin is not worried because of what Kud did, but because a cat got wounded and needs care quickly. The cat is lying in an unreachable location, so Rin can't help it. Kud quickly grabs a paper bag Riki was holding, and puts it on the ground to lure the cat in. She hands over the bag with the cat to Rin, and at the same time she clears the misunderstanding that she doesn't eat dogs. Rin is very grateful to Kud, and agrees that she will do her best to get along better with her. Kud is very happy that she got along better with her roommate. But at that moment A-Chan greets them, and tells Kud that she will be moved to a one-person room. : Some time later, Riki meets Kud carrying stuff she received from her grandfather from another country. However, Kud has trouble carrying all the stuff, so Riki offers to help her. Riki thinks about how he will enter the girl's dormitory for the first time; they will cross the entrance known as the "2003UB313" line, which no boy is allowed to cross. Rumor says boys will be driven out by an elite group of girls, which scares Riki. But luckily, he doesn't meet them. Once inside, Kud explains to him that she was only temporarily in Rin's room, because hers was damaged from a storm. Kud is sad that she got a one-person room, so she asks Riki if he could help her look for a roommate. : Category:Manga Chapters Category:Little Busters - Noumi Kudryavka Chapters Category:All Pages